Body Switch
by RealFeelings
Summary: Emma borrows August's body to gain something from Regina. What happens when Emma discovers there is another side to the Evil Queen? Swan Queen, set during Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there," Regina said, her face changing from the anger of her initial expression to a sultry one. The Stranger stood at the door, his dark hair falling across his face wetly, the marks on his jeans belying his recent accident. "My apologies, but I seem to have had a little accident, and I was wondering if I could use your phone". Regina steps back, a sultry look in her eyes, tilting her head. "Of course, come right in."

Emma looks around through the Stranger's eyes, her gait adopting August's swagger, hoping that her breathing does not reveal her nervousness. She has to find that shovel. She didn't want to think about what August was doing in her body. Hopefully nothing too pervy. Not that his body wasn't an excellent specimen, and Emma could feel the strength beneath every step she took, following Regina around the corner. The Queen walked around to her desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number. "There you go" she pointed, leaning in near the phone as it began to ring, giving Emma a clear view of her cleavage. _Jesus Regina, you'd do anything for a little comfort. _Walking up to the phone, Regina looked up at her from the lower vantage point of the table, her eyes flickering up to Emma's, then down her chest…then further down…and further…

Emma felt her cheeks heating.

"Um..thank you Miss…"

"Mills. Mayor Mills."

Emma smiled and nodded, taking the receiver. After speaking to the man on the other side, she placed the receiver in the cradle, not missing the firey holes Regina was burning into her. Before she could move her hand away, the Queen had placed her hand over hers, moving her hand slowly up her muscled forearm. Emma shivered and took a step back, placing her hand over Regina's. She needed to find the shovel."Do you…um…do you have a bathroom?" She opened her arms, gesturing to August's beat up shirt and jeans. "I'd like to clean up a little."

Regina stepped forward, lifting herself off the desk into a standing position. "Of course dear," she said, walking past Emma and down the hall. Emma noticed that Regina was putting an extra swing in her hips as she walked in front of her. Emma rolled her eyes at this Regina Man-Eater Mode, but she continued watching as she walked behind. Regina opened the bathroom door, and leaned on it, watching August's sturdy frame move past her. "Now tell me again dear, how did you crash your motorcycle?"

"The rain. Slipped on some leaves coming around the corner. Traction is a bitch in wet weather."

Regina nodded. "Mmm. Interesting." She took one step forward, placing herself directly in front of Emma. It was interesting seeing the Queen from this angle, her head so far below August's that Emma had a striking view of an upturned nose, the ends of long dark eyelashes, and the tops of well formed breasts. As her eyes moved from those round globes, the eyelashes were no longer pointed down but now directly in Emma's eyes. Those eyes, normally filled with such hatred when looking at Emma, were full of lust. The Queen began to run her hand along the tears in the fabric caused when Emma rolled down the hill to give herself the cuts and bruises that were now apparent on August's body. He wasn't going to like that when he got his own body back.

Emma gasped in pain as Regina's hand found a particularly painful spot. She looked up mischievously. "Regina…" she said, then stopped short as Regina's eyes whipped up into hers, the lust momentarily forgotten.

"I never told you my first name."


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit. Think Emma. _Regina is interested in "The Stranger", and that blinds her, if only slightly. She grabbed the Queen's hand where it had stilled. "Ah, but you are the Mayor, and I know yours." Regina's eyes were still cold, calculating.

"And why would you be interested in my name, stranger?" she asked, her eyes still suspicious. She removed her hand, turning from Emma, and began walking towards the door. "I think you should leave."

_Double shit. _She had to think of something. She stepped forward, reached out one strong hand and grabbed Regina's, turning her body a little too quickly, slamming her a little too hard against her own finely muscled chest, not realizing the power August's body gave her. Regina let out the air she had gathered in her chest with an "oomph" and as her eyes turned at the edges, and Emma saw a brief moment of anger before she slammed her lips, August's, lips down on the Queen's.

She felt resistance, wrists pulling against the hands that they were clasped in, lips firmly closed, and her heart began slamming against her chest as she thought she was going to be rejected…and then she felt Regina's lips softening beneath hers, her arms relaxing. Emma's senses were reeling. This masculinity and power she possessed, the heady smell that was radiating between them was intoxicating, and as the Mayor relaxed, Emma moved her arm from the Queen's wrists to snake one arm behind her back and walk her to the wall.

Regina allowed her body to be pressed flush against Emma's, placing her arms around her neck as Emma slid her tongue across the other woman's lips, asking and gaining permission. The hot expanse of Regina's mouth felt molten and Emma gasped as she felt her pants begin to tighten. To go from never having even hugged to this was….hot. Fucking hot. Emma slid her eyes open as she opened her mouth to slide her tongue into Regina's mouth yet again, her eyes taking in the flushed face, the dark hair that was normally so perfect, the short breaths that were coming out of her mouth. God.

She wanted to make her feel good. She wanted to do whatever she could to keep her defenseless, to keep her so un-Regina because this person was irresistible. She dipped her head and kissed her neck, closing her teeth over the hollow of her neck. She put her strong hands, her very male hands on Regina's hips, pulling her up so that her legs could wrap around her hips. As her body settled in, as she felt her legs curl around her, they both moaned, as the tightening that had begun in her pants made itself very aware to both of them.

It felt familiar, it felt very much like how she normally felt when she was turned on, just much more accessible. She shifted, pulling the Mayor's skirt up as she leaned in slightly, and was rewarded with a whimper as she then leaned back. She buried her face in Regina's hair, easily supporting her weight while she began to move her arousal forward and backward against the quickly moistening underclothes.

"Please," she begged, her nails digging into Emma's shoulders, her mouth and nose sending hot, shivering breaths up and down Emma's neck. Something slow began with them, something real. As she gently moved, her arousal pushing and pulling, Regina's hands released slightly, her breaths becoming soft kisses. "Please" she asked again, her lips asking the question against Emma's. God she could come just listening to the dark woman's voice. She could come just feeling her feather light hands ghosting over her. She could come just by the feel of stilettos on her ass, ankles grasping her hips, knees bending back and forth as Emma…

Oh God.

She was going to come.

She lifted her up, away from her arousal, marveling in how fucking strong men were, and buried her face in her breasts as she shifted them away from the wall. "Where," Emma muttered breathlessly. Regina didn't answer, pushing her chest against Emma's face as she moaned. "Regina. Fucking where," she repeated, walking them back towards her office. Regina nodded, looking at the desk briefly before slanting her mouth over Emma's again in a way that would always be deliciously Regina.

They backed up to the desk, and Emma laid Regina over it, her mouth tracing every inch of exposed skin as she unbuttoned the blouse that probably cost more than she made in a month. Her hands were so large, and her fingers fumbling. "Rip it," Regina pleaded, and she breathed in quickly as her skin was suddenly exposed to the air and buttons went clattering to the floor. Emma pulled back the edge of the lacy bra, her mouth immediately finding the darkened area. They were so full, so different from hers. She allowed one to slip out of her mouth as she looked up at Regina, whose head was thrown back, her chest heaving. Emma had never been this aroused in her life. "Now" Regina gasped, her hands curling on Emma's forearms, her body grinding into Emma's.

She shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't…but this need was so great. To be united with this woman, this juxtaposition lying in front of her, was too much. Tomorrow this woman would be gone, the Ice Queen will have returned. She leaned forward, grasping Regina's hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. Putting her hands on the dark woman's knees, she pushed her skirt the rest of the way up, her fingers feeling electrified on the hot skin. Her palm met wetness, as she reached the apex of Regina's thighs. She put her other hand on the swell of her pants, where the very male arousal was begging to be a part. She began to move her hand on Regina, and her other hand on the buttons of her jeans. She would do this, would know what this was like, because she wouldn't get another chance. She would—

She opened her eyes. She was…back in the woods. She looked down. Blonde hair, boobs, red leather jacket. If she was here, that means August was…

SHIT.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well what started as a fic that could have existed within canon, I have moved a bit outside of that...and it doesn't bother me in the least. Enjoy :)**

**...**

Emma paced back and forth in front of the well, going back and forth in her head. One part of her wanted to race over to Regina's, the thought of what she and August were doing eating her alive. She was trying to tell herself she did it to keep Regina occupied, to prevent her from kicking her out…but she knew it was much more than that. She had **wanted** Regina. She had wanted her from the first time Regina looked at her without hate, had wanted her as she walked down the hall. Yet, she hated the dark haired woman…didn't she?

Emma suddenly heard a crashing to her left, and the form of August came limping into view. "What in the HELL Emma!"

"Look, August I'm—"

"Emma that was so far out of line what happened?! Did you find the shovel?"

The shovel. Oh yeah. She avoided eye contact.

"Emma what did you do with my body? Why am I all beat up?!"

"I had to make the accident believable! Did YOU get the shovel? How did you get out of there?"

He stood to his full height and looked off to the side dismissively. "I walked out."

"Walked out how?"

"I just walked out."

Walked out on Regina. Left her there, looking more vulnerable than Emma had ever seen her, and he just walked out. What Regina must be feeling…

"You can't just walk out on someone like that!"

"Well YOU can't just use someone's body like that! What the hell were you thinking Emma?"

Emma slumped down on a stump, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know. I was there, and she tried to kick me out, and I hadn't had time to look for the shovel yet so I just…I just…I mean I knew she was into you and so I just…kissed her?"

"That was a lot more than a kiss."

"Things may have gotten out of hand."

He looked at his hand. "My hand…my hand was on her…" he shuddered. "That can't happen again."

Emma sighed. "I know it can't. It's not like we can anyways." August extended his hand. "Come on, we have work to do."

…

The next day, Emma and August sat at the counter in the diner. "You have to confront her about it," August said.

Emma looked horrified. "I can't!"

He chuckled. "Not about that…about the shovel. You know she has it. I know she has it. We have to get that shovel to prove anything."

Just then the bells of the diner chimed, and Regina walked in, taking her place in a booth. She looked up, caught site of the two sitting at the counter, and her face flushed completely red.

She had been absolutely mortified last night. When he had first kissed her, she had wanted to punch him. Then there was something about the way his lips moved on hers, a tenderness that she hadn't felt since Daniel, and she felt herself giving in. The feeling had expanded, and she had totally given in, let herself become so exposed and then…then right as she had felt she might explode…he just stopped. He just stopped and left, leaving her half naked, exposed and sad. Since then, the sadness had turned to anger, and now he had the gall to sit there with….with _her. _They looked…chummy.

Emma tried not to stare at Regina. She failed. She looked so regal, so proper. An image totally at odds with the ones she had been picturing all night. Head back, eyes filled not with hatred or annoyance but interest and desire. She looked so closed off, so hurt.

"You can't be into that," August said, not missing that Emma couldn't keep her eyes off the raven hair in the booth. "I mean, you clearly are into that, but please stop. You don't know what you are doing."

Emma snuck a glance. "What am I doing?"

"Being disgusting."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, she doesn't seem to think you are 'disgusting'," she said with a little more edge in her voice than intended. Regina kept sneaking glances at August with a scowl on her face, not really a great replacement for the blanket look of indifference that normally graced her features when it came to people in Storybrooke. Emma started to rise, but August beat her to it.

"There are other ways to get what you want, you know," he said to Emma, turning and making to stand.

"Problem is, I'm more of a 'go over there and give her a piece of my mind' type," she sighed, looking at her glass.

"I met a toreador once in Pamplona, and the best advice he ever gave me was to not let them see you coming. Don't let her see you coming Emma'," he said, putting down money for the drinks. "See you later."

Regina watched him walk out, her eyes belying some indistinguishable subtlety of rage, before turning her stormy eyes on Emma. Again rolling her eyes, Emma stood and swaggered over to Regina, dropping herself in the seat across from her. ….

"If I had wanted company Miss Swan that seat would not be empty," the dark haired woman sneered as the Sheriff plopped down near her. There was nothing graceful about Emma Swan. She swaggered everywhere in that hideous red jacket, was never anything other than brash when she spoke to her about Henry (or anything else really) and she never knew when to leave things alone.

"If people only talked to you when you wanted company Regina, you wouldn't have any" Emma retorted, setting her drink down on the table.

Regina sighed. She really couldn't handle her today. "Can I help you with something?" The blonde looked at her in a strange way, her eyes flicking to her hair, her face, her mouth, and back up. "Regina I…" her gaze dropped, then came back up. "Is something wrong?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, searching for any hint of the sarcasm that normally accompanied the blonde's words. Instead she saw a concerned face of frustrating innocence, one that reminded her of Snow and Charming, but without the judgmental undertone. She sighed, closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "I'm fine Ms. Swan, but I seem to have lost my appetite." She stood, placing money on the table. "If you will excuse me." She turned and walked out of the diner, heels clicking on the tile floor as she exited.

That evening, Emma pounded on the door to August's room, hoping to God he was in there. She had spent all day with her feet up on her desk, reliving the night before. After five or six times, the door opened, revealing a sleepy August.

"Emma? What's wrong?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing I just…we need to do it again."


	4. Chapter 4

"No fucking way, Emma. Not after last time."

"Please August. Blue will do it, if she thinks it is for a good reason!"

August shook his head. "Emma, NO. You want me to prostitute myself. You saw the way she looked at me today, she was pissed OFF. If I run out on her again she will probably rip out my heart!"

Emma scoffed. "Come on, we both know she can't do that."

August gave her a knowing look as she turned around. He hated the Evil Queen, hated everything she stood for, and the thought of enabling Emma with this…fantasy of hers, seemed detrimental. She was the Savior, and he didn't see how it could be helpful at all. Yet Blue told him he must be selfless…

"How long would you need my body…and what would you be doing with it?"

She walked past him and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, looking like she was on a dangerous mission, not like she was off to seduce someone. "August who cares what I am doing with it, you won't know about it."

"I will if you leave me in the condition I was in last time. Have you ever heard the term blue balls?" Emma gave him a look of disgust. He looked at Emma from head to toe. "Then again…maybe I'll just do whatever I want with your body while I have it?"

He looked back up, a twinkle in his eye, to find the hard, determined eyes of Emma. "What will we tell Blue?"

…..

A few hours later, Emma rode up on August's motorcycle. Parking it far away in case Henry was still awake, she walked up the pathway to the front door, trying to figure out how she would get Regina's attention without loudly knocking on the door. There was apparently no need. As she approached the door, a voice behind her spoke.

"What are you doing here August?"

Emma turned around. "Finally figured out my name?"

She looked down at the ground, then back up, her eyes full of fury. "I am the Mayor. I thought I should know who would come into my house, take…liberties…and then run off with that bitch. What were you two after?" She placed her hands on her hips, eyes that looked black in the moonlight glinting. "What plan is that stupid girl hatching?"

"No plan," Emma lied, and then took a deep breath. "Why do you hate Miss Swan?"

Regina rolled her eyes, looking more annoyed than angry now. "What's not to hate? Her stupid blonde hair, and her accusatory eyes. Oh and let's not forget that she is trying to take my son away from me. Yes yes, _Sheriff _Swan makes my life so much easier." She turned away, looking at the moon.

Emma moved up behind her, placing August's hands on Regina's shoulders, feeling them tense. "You should give her a chance."

Regina scoffed. "Take your hands off of me."

She left her hands right where they were, sliding her hands down Regina's shoulders to her hips and pulling her back so she was leaning against him. "Give Emma a chance, she just wants to get to know you."

Regina put her hands on top of Emma's, taking them off of her hips. "Is that what you call what you do with her? Getting to know her?"

Emma pushed her body up behind Regina's, this time only placing one hand on her hip, and the other snaked around the front of her, moving aside her hair as Regina's eyes closed, and pushing her hand between the lapels of her dress shirt. "If I asked you to get to know her like that, would you do it?" Emma felt the now familiar tightening of fabric as Regina's breath quickened, her head moving to one side to expose the creamy expanse of her bare neck, earrings just brushing her cheek as she did so.

"Are you asking me for a threesome?" Regina asked, her voice sounding languid and lazy.

"No," whispered Emma. "I'm asking you to play a game of make believe with me".

"With someone I hate."

"With someone you have chemistry with."

"No."

Emma breathed in the heady scent of apples that seemed to always accompany Regina, loving how it smelled so comforting but so dangerous at the same time. She lowered her mouth, slipping her tongue out and dragging it from behind her ear down to her collarbone. Then she put her lips together and blew softly, feeling Regina shudder in her arms. "Are you ready?" Regina hesitated, her mouth slightly parted, as she weighed the options. Then she gave one curt nod, and gave in.

"What would she be wearing? Would she be dressed as classy as you are?"

Regina shook her head. "It wouldn't ah..it wouldn't fit her," she said breathlessly. "Jeans…and that ridiculous leather jacket."

Emma chuckled. "So…you like the jacket?"

Regina scoffed. "I hate it. Nevertheless, she would wear it."

Emma continued her exploration of Regina, planting little nips and kisses along her bare shoulders as she unbuttoned another button.

"Mmmm and would she touch you like this?" Emma asked, as she slipped the hand on her waist around, sliding one finger back and forth along the waistline of her pants. "Would she do things slowly or.."

"No," Regina panted, her breaths coming quickly now, and her body leaning into Emma's hands wherever she put them, her body moving up and down along the arousal that was pressing into her buttocks. "Miss Swan has no patience," Regina gasped, turned her face and kissing Emma deeply. Emma groaned into her mouth, forgetting how heated and sweet the Mayor's mouth was. She walked Regina up to the doorframe, pushing her against it and grinding into her. "Would she do something like this?"

Regina smiled a little. "Yes she wouldn't be able to wait".

Emma moved her hands through Regina's hair, feeling it flowing through her finger as her other hand reached ever lower. She yanked on the buttons of Regina's pants, sliding her hand behind her underwear, moaning when she met moisture.

"Emma," Regina whispered, tilting her head back so that it rested on August's shoulder. Her name coming from between the darker woman's lips sent a surge of desire through Emma. "Tell me you want her," she rasped as her fingers played at the entrance. "Yes…please…Emma please…"

Emma moved slowly, paying homage to every part of Regina's neck, and ear, breast and hip, running her hand up and down her body while the other played a game of its own below. The dark haired woman's breathing became more labored as she came closer and closer, and then it hitched, and Regina slumped against her, half of her weight being supported by the doorframe, the other by Emma.

Pieces of her black hair were stuck to her face, caught in the sweat that had appeared on her face. Her face was rosy, and a light flush was spread over her shoulders and collarbone. Emma pressed herself the full length of Regina, trying to soak in the woman's afterglow.

"Regina?" she asked, running her hands along the Queen's arms, temporarily interlacing their fingers.

"Hmm?" she asked, her brain working to overcome the wonderful fog in which it was encased.

"I think we both know who you really want."


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it!" Regina exclaimed, burning her fingertips on the coffee cup she had been too preoccupied to notice was hot. She looked around, seeing that all the inhabitants of the diner were staring at her. She gave them her best Evil Queen stare until they all looked away, then returned her gaze outside. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, and by extension…_her. _ She watched Emma slam the door to the yellow piece of scrap she called a car and walk across the street, her hair blowing unflatteringly in the strong, cold wind. She took her hand and pushed it over her hair, placing it all behind her ears. _Graceful as always, _Regina thought. Yet somehow…she wouldn't call it grace exactly, but the blonde moved with a certainty, a knowledge of how her body worked and where she wanted to put it. She had no doubt that Emma would have done the things that were done to her last night. Her very own brand of Ice Queen, Emma Swan didn't like to be touched. In fact, Henry is the only person she had ever seen be accepted by Emma. She seemed highly uncomfortable with physical contact, and it was that barrier that made the thought of Ms. Swan touching her so intimately so erotic.

The bells of the diner door tinkled as Emma walked in, turning her face to exactly where she knew Regina would be sitting. Regina was staring right at her, with a flush to her cheeks that Emma knew from recent experiences could only mean one thing: she was turned on…which meant she was thinking about last night.

Regina averted her eyes, pretending to look out the window, and Emma sauntered over, sitting in the seat opposite. She watched as Regina tried to compose herself. She succeeded, if only barely, and turned towards Emma, her face looking bored. "Am I not allowed to enjoy breakfast anymore without you barging in Ms. Swan?"

Time to enact part two of her plan. "I was just wondering if you had seen August around," she said, trying not to smile as Regina's head shot up. "We were supposed to meet early this morning, but he never showed."

"I haven't Emm…Ms. Swan. " She looked at Emma, feeling like she was missing something. Emma's eyes looked as if she…of course she knew. Of course he told her. She was mortified. Standing up quickly, she put money down on the table. This was becoming a habit. "Ms. Swan, I look forward to the day when I can come to the diner and not be harassed. " With that, she turned to go, slamming the tinkling bells satisfactorily. She made it a few steps before she heard them again.

"Regina, wait! Your jacket!"

Turning around, she saw that she had, indeed, left her jacket. She stepped forward to take it and found it held up, Emma holding it like she would to assist Henry.

With a huff of irritation she slid her arm into one side, then the other, and felt the jacket being slid up over her shoulders, Emma's breath briefly rustling her hair. She felt a shudder go through her, the memory of last night too recent. But these hands were small, and she caught the clean, soapy sent of a woman…a woman who's hands had been on her shoulders for far too long. She turned around, and caught an unreadable expression on Emma's face.

"Anything else, Ms. Swan?"

Emma shook her head, the look on her face continuing. Then she shoved her hands in her pocket and turned around, walking off.

Later that day, Emma sat at her desk, her feet up, while she and Henry played cards. "Hit me!" Henry exclaimed, and as Emma turned the card over, he yelled. "Yes! 21!" In his excitement one of the cards flew out of his hand, falling to the floor and sliding under the table. Emma looked at him smiling, always happy to see her son carefree. He worried too much sometimes, always thinking about who was out to get who, how to give people their "happy ending". She leaned down under the desk, reaching for the card underneath.

"Henry there you are! I've been looking for you for hours!"

Emma hit her head at the sound of the deep, smooth voice. Hard. She emerged from under the table, rubbing the top of her head. "Never too early to start I always say."

Regina scowled at her. "I should have known. Teaching my son to gamble are we Ms. Swan?" She turned to Henry. "Let's go."

Henry sighed, unbending his knees and climbing out of the chair. Emma slid the stack of cards towards him. "Keep 'em kid." She winked in his direction.

Henry grabbed the cards off the table, and ran out of the room. "Thanks Emma!" He squeezed past Regina, leaving her standing there with a rejected look on her face. "See you at home!" he yelled, his floppy hair moving in time to his feet.

Emma stood up, grabbed Henry's backpack and reached out to hand it to Regina. Regina turned away.

"Regina?"

She turned to Emma, a hard look in her eyes. "Do you have to take everything away from me?"

"Regina we were just playing cards. He showed up here, and I just assumed that you knew where he was."

"I'll thank you to **not **teach him gambling." She looked around the office. "Shouldn't you be doing something more productive? Don't you have criminals to catch on my dime?"

Emma sighed. "In Storybrooke? No Regina, I do not. You know very well that most of my time is spent making sure the gate to the jail cell is oiled, completing paperwork and—"

"Ruining people's lives?" Regina held her hand out, grabbing the backpack, and looked at her fingernails. One of the nails was torn, a result of her escapade last night.

"Regina he is MY son too!"

The dark haired woman stepped forward, her voice hardening further. "I wasn't talking about that and you know it."

Emma searched her eyes, wondering how much she knew, and how she could know any of it. "You know?" she asked. If Regina knew, if Regina had known it was her the whole time, then…

"Of course I know. I should have known better than to trust his…discretion." She didn't know. She thought August had told her, not that Emma in fact _was _August. She looked down at the floor, and when she looked back up, her eyes seemed determined. She took a step forward, her eyes flicking to Emma's, then down to her mouth. They were nose to nose now, Regina looking down slightly at Emma due to her heels, and Emma tried to take a step back, suddenly uncomfortable without the cover of August's body. "Wait, Regina I-"

Her back pressed up against the metal bookcase, her leg hitting them with a clang. She grabbed Emma's arms and pinned them. Emma struggled. "Regina, what are you doing?" Her voice faltered at the end as Regina's mouth came within an inch of her own. She moved her face in and Emma's eyes closed. She waited for one second, two seconds, and then opened her eyes again, to find Regina smiling in a cruel way. She pushed her body against Emma's, eliciting a small whimper from the blonde. "Not immune yourself, are you Miss Swan? Just remember, you may know my little secret, but now I know yours as well…and its no fantasy." Emma's chest was heaving, her eyes trained on Regina's mouth. "You want me Emma Swan." With that she released Emma, grabbed Henry's backpack, and stalked out.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she released her breath, and allowed herself to fully become aware of the thudding of her heart, and the rasping of her own breath. She had never touched a woman like that.

Emma Swan stood where Regina left her, breathing heavily and feeling fucking turned on. She looked around, wincing as she felt where her back had been pressed to the bookcase…and swore to herself that next time she would get Regina horizontal.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Emma stood at the counter, a beer in hand. Mary Margaret walked through, grabbing her scarf and hat from the coatrack. "Where are you headed?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised. The smaller woman looked pretty done up, and blushed a little, still looking around the apartment. "I can't find my keys Emma." Emma took a swig from her beer. "Don't worry about it, I'll just leave it unlocked." "NO Emma" she said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Emma rolled her eyes, walking over and pushing the smaller woman towards the door. "Look you are late for…whatever you are late for, and I'll be here all night. Okay? Everything will be fine."

Mary Margaret looked wary, but apparently her date was more important. She allowed herself to be pushed out the door, and then turned around. "Emma, I—"

Emma shut the door, yelling through it "Goodnight Mary Margaret!" with a smile. She chuckled to herself. She really did get a kick out of that woman. She had just reached sat down with her beer when a knock sounded at the door. Sighing, she heaved herself back up to a standing position and walked to the door. She swung the door open.

"You didn't even look through the peephole Emma!" Mary Margaret chided, a look of real worry on her face. "I could have been a psychopath!" she continued, attempting to walk in the apartment. Emma put two hands on her shoulders and pushed her back through the doorway, shutting the door in her face. "Go away Mary Margaret." She heard shuffling outside of the door, and then silence. Reaching the couch, she heard yet another knock. She stopped and turned around. "I swear to you I will lock you out!" she said good-naturedly, enjoying their banter. She swung the door open again, and found Regina. She stood there, clad in her leather gloves and trenchcoat, hands clasped in front of her, with a determined look on her face.

"Oh" was the only word Emma could muster.

Regina looked from side to side, and then stepped forward, putting herself close to Emma. Then she stood there awkwardly for a second, her face coming forward in a kind of half gesture, her brown eyes flitting back and forth between Emma's, before completing the gesture. Her lips met the blondes as her hands found Emma's waist, grabbing the fabric there and gathering her hands into fists. Emma felt a fluttering in her stomach as Regina walked her further in, and slammed the door behind them. To Emma this feeling was becoming familiar, the feeling of Regina's lips on hers, but to Regina this moment was new.

The feel of the Sheriff's lips on hers sent a fire raging through her. She nudged Emma's mouth, sliding her tongue along her lips, and was granted instant access with a moan. She opened her eyes a little and saw the blonde's eyes closed, a slight crease between her eyes as she furrowed her brow. Emma really did want her, she thought.

She broke the kiss, sliding her head near Emma's ear. "Hello, Miss Swan. Did you miss me?" She licked the tip of her ear, and was rewarded when Emma shivered. "Don't talk Regina, just don't…fucking…talk." She pushed her hand behind Regina's head, kissing her deeply, her mouth open and hungry for the brunettes. Emma's lips were softer than August's, but Regina still tasted the sweet, warming, heating feeling she got when she kissed him. The kisses felt…familiar.

Her thoughts were jolted out of her as Emma pushed her up against the wall, then stopped, turned direction, and started pushing her towards the bedroom. Regina broke away.

"Miss Swan do NOT drag me around like a rag doll," she exclaimed. Emma stared at her, her green eyes dark with desire. "Regina.." she said the name with an edge of warning. "No more walls." Emma nodded, grasped Regina, one hand on her face and one hand on her hip, and kissed her. Her mouth slanted over Regina's hotly, and the Queen became only mildly aware that she was being pushed out of the main room and through an open door that could only be Emma's bedroom as the flutter in the pit of her stomach expanded, her knees feeling like they were going to buckle.

When Regina felt her calves hit the bed, she pushed Emma away, suddenly uncertain. She opened her mouth to speak, and Emma covered it with her own. Her hands moved quickly, becoming practiced at the art of undressing Regina. She yanked at Regina's buttons, ripping yet another blouse, and pushed up her skirt, placing her knee on the bed so that it rested just so between the brunette's legs, and was rewarded with a moan as she leaned into it. She kissed down, using lips and teeth to excite Regina into beginning to move over Emma's leg. When her mouth came to her breasts, the dark areolas pushing through, Emma couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the Queen's lace bra, yanking it down below her breasts and pushing Regina on the bed, her newly exposed breasts stiffening beneath the cold air. She followed quickly, settling her body between Regina's legs with a groan, a scrap of fabric the only thing separating their bodies.

She reached down, running her hands over Regina's calf, then knee, then thigh, skipping over her center, and earning a growl in response. Regina grabbed her hand, placing it there. Emma looked at her eyes, and Regina lowered her head a little bit, keeping eye contact with her as she began to move Emma's hand over her, showing her exactly how she would like to be touched. Emma followed suit, earning small whimpers when she touched her correctly. A sheen of sweat appeared on the brunette's face and neck as she continued her instruction, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

This was the hottest fucking thing that had ever happened to her.

Regina continued, the delicate hand between her legs bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She finally let go of Emma, allowing her to explore on her own. At first she continued what Regina had showed her to do, and then the Queen felt her hand slip lower, brushing her entrance. Her hips bucked in response as she shut her eyes. She smelled the soapy scent of Emma's hair as she bent over her, the long tresses tickling her ribcage. "Say my name Regina…say it" she whispered to her, her mouth covering her ear and then dipping to the crook of her neck. A thought nagged at the back of her mind, but she was too excited to give it much thought. The hand between her legs played at her entrance, feeling familiar once again. She pulled Emma's head back, brushing her long hair over the top of her head and looking at her eyes. "Fuck me Emma".

It was all the encouragement she needed, and she slipped her finger into the wet folds. Regina groaned, the single movement almost enough to send her over the edge, and then Emma started moving it in slowly, her hips pushing against Regina, giving the woman time to adjust to the sensation. When she was inside of Regina to the hilt, she moved back out, and when she felt the chase of her body as she withdrew, she pushed back in, moving faster. It wasn't long before Regina was clawing at her back, whimpering and moving her hips around, trying to get more access, faster, harder. Emma delivered on all of these fronts, almost reaching the edge herself when Regina cried out, her body going limp as Emma felt her body contracting around her fingers.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the slowing heavy breaths coming from both of them. Emma nuzzled her head into the crook of Regina's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her. "I thought you were Mary Margaret."

Her head shot up. "What?" She made a move to get up, and Emma stopped her.

"At the door. I thought you were Mary Margaret."

Regina gave a distasteful look over her shoulder. "I know," she said with disgust. "I saw her prancing down the hall."

Emma smiled at this. "Prancing?"

Regina nodded, a slight curl at one end of her mouth. "Prancing."

Emma looked at their hands, lacing her free hand with Regina's, and reached up to put Regina's hair behind her ear, and turned her face to look at the brunette. Her hair out of place, breathing heavily, Regina was looking at her, face red, with a look of horror on her face. Her putting her hair behind her ear suddenly clicked everything into place.

"It was you. It was you the entire time."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina pushed Emma, squeezing herself out from underneath her. "Regina, wait," Emma jumped up as Regina pulled her skirt down and her bra up quickly, looking furious. "How DARE you." She flung the words at Emma, and a few buttons that had been barely hanging onto her ripped blouse clattered to the floor. "You think you can trick me? You think you can humiliate me?" She grabbed her shoes, swinging on her heels and heading towards the living room. She leaned on the edge of the kitchen island, pushing her feet into her heels angrily and looking around for her coat.

Emma was fast behind her, and she grabbed her arm, which Regina tore out of her grasp. "Look, Regina it wasn't like that! I –"

She froze as they heard the handle on the front door turn. Mary Margaret. Emma reached out and shoved Regina down behind the island, pushing on her shoulders one more time to keep her down as Regina tried to rise, the look on Regina's face shooting to kill.`

"Mary Margaret!" Emma exclaimed, feeling Regina stop struggling as she realized what was happening. The teacher looked up, her eyes sad, and walked towards Emma, leaning on the other side of the island. "Hey Emma," she said, looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy.

"You look like you need a drink," she said, walking around the counter, steering Mary Margaret towards the chair that faced away from the kitchen. The teacher pressed her face in her hands. Emma looked at Regina, meeting her eyes and flicking them towards her bedroom. Regina shook her head defiantly. No way was she going back in that room. Emma reached into the cabinet, grabbing two glasses. She filled both, and took one over to Mary Margaret, who accepted the glass with one hand while keeping her head in her other arm. Emma walked back to the counter to get the other glass, and it was empty. She caught the end of a delicate hand sliding back behind the island.

She refilled it, looking down at Regina again, this time giving her a little shove with her knee and pointing towards the bedroom. "Go" she mouthed. Regina's exit to the door was blocked, there being not one piece of furniture between Mary Margaret and the door. Regina's eyes looked dark and dangerous, but she quietly removed her heels, handing them to Emma, who slid them into the drawer under the counter. "So are you going to tell me about it?" she asked Mary Margaret.

The short haired woman lifted her head and looked right at Emma. "I hate Regina Mills," she said, before she threw her head back in her hands and started crying. Emma looked at Regina, who raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. She nudged her again with her knee, and Regina turned onto her hands and knees and started crawling back to Emma's room. Emma tried not to look at the way the skirt pulled tight over the rear of her body as she scrambled out of the room. Emma headed over to Mary Margaret, sitting herself down across from her. She was in for a long conversation.

A few hours later Emma closed the door to Mary Margaret's room quietly, and turned to go into hers. She prepared herself for the verbal onslaught she was sure to receive, but when she turned the knob she found instead a sleeping Regina Mills, in her bed. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw it was 2AM. Not hours the Mayor was used to keeping she imagined. She walked over to the bed, moving Regina's hair behind her ear. "Regina?" She shook her shoulder a little, removing her hand when she saw eyelids fluttering. But Regina didn't wake up, instead just digging her head further into the pillow. That was when she noticed the bottle of whiskey that Emma had left in her room the other day. It was empty. She tried one more time, and Regina opened her eyes a little. "Sleep, Emma. Want…sleep." She put her hand over Emma's and gathered it to her chest, falling back into her slumber. Emma tried to pull her arm out, but Regina was holding onto it tightly. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, Emma climbed over the top of Regina, leaving her arm right where it was and settling under the covers. When she did so she felt the Mayor back up into her, her body nestling into the crook that Emma's body created. She was…spooning Regina Mills.

She leaned forward, inhaling the delicious scent of her, and had to fight a surge of desire. Everything about Regina smelled good, smelled womanly. It wasn't long before Emma drifted off to sleep, the deep breathing of the woman in front of her giving her a quiet, content feeling.

Regina opened one eye, the light coming in the window beaming into it with painful certainty. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her mostly bare chest was pressed up to a striped button up shirt, and a hand was on her hip, clenching every once in a while, reacting to something in the blonde woman's sleep. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself stuck here…with her. She looked at the expressive face above her, the normally clenched brows relaxed in sleep. Her face had retained the fairness of her father's, while leaving the expressiveness, and if she was honest the heart of her mother. She could feel it beating strong beneath her chest. Yet for all the compassion that rested within her, there was an edge that the world had left on Emma. She was hard, like Regina. The world had taken something from her, and given her nothing in return.

She hated Snow, and she thought she hated Emma. She seemed sure of it now. Emma had manipulated her, had tricked her, and for what? What was it that she had wanted from Regina's house, or was it all a ploy so they could talk about how Regina had gone for a woman? No. Emma wasn't like that. She was many things, but she fancied herself to be honest, a Charming through and through. They had to have been looking for something, but then why did Emma do what she did? She thought back to last night, Emma's breath coming shortly, her pupils dialated. Tonight there was no ruse, tonight she had taken Regina just because she wanted to. Regina smirked to herself with the knowledge that she was that irresistible. She felt in control again. She could stop this any time she wanted, and get a little revenge on Snow in the process. She didn't know that Emma was her daughter, but the woman felt a protectiveness over Emma and a hatred for Regina even in this world. Emma wanted her, not the other way around. She had thought Emma was August and last night was…well…last night was need. Nothing else. August had made her realize that it had been a while, and she was a woman with needs.

She leaned close to Emma, moving her hands to the buttons of Emma's pajama shirt. Smoothly and quietly she began unbuttoning the buttons, her heartbeat rising with the reveal of each new expanse of skin. When she got to the last one Emma's stomach was revealed, and Regina reached out her hand. Her eyes traveled over th pink, smooth skin, taking in the perfectly sized breasts that were barely touching in the middle as Emma breathed in and out. The skin was smooth as Regina touched it, and Emma's back arched a little, her body's unconscious effort to move itself closer to the good sensations.

Regina felt her stomach clench. Up until this point, it had been Emma touching her, Emma controlling everything. The feeling of this reversal of roles made Regina lick her lips. She moved closer to Emma, letting her hand rub back and forth beneath her bellybutton, and pressing her lips against Emma's collarbone. She was rewarded with a sigh, as the blonde turned her head, exposing her neck. "I thought you hated me," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, a slight lifting in the corner of her mouth.

Regina moved her body further up, leaving slow kisses as she worked her way up. "Oh I do," Regina whispered, kissing Emma's jaw. Emma smiled lethargically, and Regina felt Emma's warm hands come to rest on Regina's sides. "I am very, very angry Sheriff," she said, her hands pulling gently on the sides of Emma's pajama bottoms until Emma finished the process herself. The blonde dipped down, her head almost level with Regina's breasts, saying "I hate you too," and Regina heard the zipper on the side of her skirt coming down. It soon joined Emma's bottoms at the bottom of the bed, and Emma made a move to slide her leg between Regina's, but was stayed by one of Regina's hands. "You had your turn, dear, " she said warningly, "many turns." Regina moved herself on top of Emma, the only clothing she had on being her lace underwear, and the same bra that had been so misused the night before. Emma meanwhile was only wearing her open, unbuttoned shirt.

Of course she was gorgeous, all the Charmings were. Smooth, unflawed pink skin looked back at her. From pink-tipped breasts to smooth porcelain stomach, further down to where Emma wanted her most. Regina leaned forward, watching the fear and desire in Emma's eyes as Regina's lips came closer and closer, finally opening slightly before they closed around Emma's top lip. At the contact they both breathed in sharply. They felt soft and warm but also stung, like being shocked. Confused, Regina ended the contact, but even though it hurt slightly, her body wanted the feeling more than anything else. "What was that?" Emma breathed, closing her eyes and lifting her head in expectation of another kiss. Regina moved in. "I have no idea," she said, and closed her eyes, pressing their lips together again. This time instead of pulling away after one kiss, she kept her lips on Emma's and started another, and the initial shock feeling gave way to a liquid heat that pooled between her legs. Both women were unaware of the slight blue light that had emanated on their first contact, and the small amount that appeared when they ran their fingers over each other. It was like friction, only much stronger.

Their kisses began to get more heated, and Emma began to cry out as Regina lowered her hand to ghost over that most sensitive part. Regina clamped a hand over her mouth. "Remember your roommate," she said, and ghosted her hand over it again. Emma groaned, moving her hips up in an effort to get Regina to do it again.

Regina delivered, widening her legs a little so that Emma was even further exposed to her. Emma felt like she was going to explode. She didn't know what it was about her, but Regina made her crazy. She felt the manicured hand pressing on her, beginning to move in circles between her legs. Regina leaned forward with her body, her legs between Emma's, and kissed her stomach, then her ribs, then her throat, sliding her fingers into the blonde as she did so. Emma opened her mouth to scream and found her mouth covered by Regina's. The brunette kissed her deeply, intimately, one hand holding Emma's hip while the other went in and out, slowly and intently. When she felt Emma shudder, she broke the kiss, withdrawing her hand and resting it on Emma's shoulder along with her head. They lay like that for a while, their breathing regulating. "I've never done that before," Emma said quietly, shifting her legs, slipping one beneath Regina, and was surprised when she heard a moan from the other woman when it came in contact with her.

"You've never had an orgasm?" Regina asked, scoffing.

Emma rolled her eyes, and moved her leg up again, smiling when she heard a noise that Regina was trying to conceal. "No Madame Mayor, I've never had _that _done to me by a _woman."_

Regina curled her lip cruelly. "Well I'd like to say I never have either, but apparently I, ah," she paused as Emma sat up, hanging her legs over the edge of the bed, Regina's legs straddled over her, "apparently I have several times," she looked at Emma's face, which was below her in this position, but still oh so very close, "with you no less". Almost as if to prove her point, Emma reached up and placed Regina's hair behind her ear, brushing it away from her face. Regina had begun to move against her on her lap, and Emma reached a hand in between them. Emma didn't think she could ever get tired of this woman and all her complexities. She knew what Regina wanted, and she played along for a while, slowly moving beneath and inside of her, her hands moving on Regina's back while she nipped at Regina's breasts, sucking on her neck, grimacing when she felt Regina scratching her back.

The brunette's breaths started speeding up, becoming faster as their bodies began to sweat. Emma stilled her fingers, allowing Regina to ride them, feeling like she would never get tired of this. She ran her hand up Regina's back, inhaling deeply, enjoying how fucking hot she was. There was no trace of the Mayor in this body, instead replaced with a woman simply experiencing. As Regina cried out, Emma covered her mouth with her hand, allowing Regina to relax, settling her head in Emma's neck, her breathing ragged. Her arms snaked over Emma's shoulders, and Emma ran her hands up and down her back, kissing Regina's shoulders tenderly, and was rewarded by feeling Regina hug her tightly, a gesture totally unexpected. "Regina?" Emma asked, turning her head toward the woman's face. "Mm?" Regina answered, sounding lethargic. "Regina I hate you, I hate you so much." Regina smiled a little, the last words she would speak before she fell into a satisfied sleep against Emma. "Me too."


End file.
